


The end of a King

by Roro



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, I have already said that it is sad?, I'm not sure if it's right considered this an "alternate ending", Italiano | Italian, Kilgharrah the Slash dragon says "Yes to the Arlin/Merthur or however you wants to call it", M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Slash, Who can know if the things aren't go in this way?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sta morendo e Merlin deve prendere una decisione che cambierà per sempre le loro vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimayu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimayu/gifts).



> L'idea per scrivere questa storia mi è venuta durante una conversazione con la mia amica Giuls, la quale mi raccontò come (secondo lei) sarebbe finito Merlin. Così diverso tempo dopo mi sono messa e ho scritto cercando di far "combaciare" la leggenda con ciò che viene raccontato nel Telefilm.  
> Questa fic la scrissi all'inizio del 2012, quando ancora la serie era in corso (e io non avevo versato litri e libri di lacrime a guardare l'ultima puntata! Come anche la mia Giuls, anzi lei più di me, e sono sicura che pure ora che sta leggendo queste mie parole un po' il nodo alla gola le è tornato).

_The end of a King..._

 

«Nessuno merita le tue lacrime.»  
Merlin scosse forte il capo, chinandosi maggiormente sul volto del suo re mentre grosse lacrime gli rigavano il volto e andavano a bagnargli la lunga barba divenuta ormai candida.  
Erano passati tanti anni da quando lui e Arthur si erano conosciuti, tante erano le avventure che avevano vissuto insieme.  
«Tu sì!»  
Affermò con decisione il mago stringendogli maggiormente la mano e sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio.  
Gli anni erano passati, sgretolando la loro giovinezza e la loro forza, ma non i loro sentimenti, che erano cresciuti sempre di più.  
Il Re di Camelot sorrise, ma il sorriso fu represso da una smorfia di dolore.  
«Mi ami ancora dopo tutti questi anni?»  
Merlin cercò di ridere a quella sciocca domanda, ma le lacrime tornarono ad appannargli la vista.  
« _Sempre_.»  
Arthur lo scrutò per un lunghissimo istante, gli occhi colmi di adorazione e amore.  
«Non piangere Merlin, se fai così non riuscirò a morire in pace.»  
Merlin strinse maggiormente la presa sulla sua mano e fece sfiorare le loro fronti, chiuse gli occhi, inspirando il profumo del suo signore misto all'odore di terra e sangue.  
«Tu _non puoi morire_ , non puoi lasciarmi _solo_.»  
Il Re di Camelot inspirò dolorosamente e la sua stretta si fece meno salda. In un inquietate attimo Merlin capì che non si sarebbe salvato, che era destinato a morire lì. E che lui era condannato a vederselo morire davanti agli occhi.  
«Ti giuro,» riprese il mago sollevandosi e aprendo gli occhi, inchiodandoli a quelli del suo amato re «che non mi darò pace fino a quando non staremo di nuovo insieme, te lo prometto Arthur, non mi lascerò vincere dalla tristezza. Un giorno io e te staremo di nuovo insieme».  
Arthur sorrise, sollevando debolmente una mano e sfiorando la guancia dello stregone.  
«Non farmi aspettare tanto, non sopporto la tua lontananza.»  
Merlin si chinò nuovamente e lo baciò sulle labbra. Le lacrime scendevano ancora mentre, sollevandosi, andava ancora una volta a creare il contatto visivo tra loro due. Il re di Camelot sorrise per un ultima volta mentre guardava quegli occhi blu fissi nei suoi, poi il braccio divenne pesante, la vista gli venne meno e tutto si fece buio.

 

_«Riportalo in vita!»_  
 _ **«C'è un solo modo per farlo, e le conseguenze potrebbero essere terribili Merlin.»**_  
 _«Non mi interessa, fallo!»_  
 _ **«Merlin... assieme a lui torneranno tutti in vita. Mordred, Morgana, Uther, tutti. Ma nessuno si ricorderà di te, nessuno. Nemmeno Arthur.»**_  
 _«Non mi importa, purché viva.»_  
 _ **«Stregone ascoltami! Alcune cose potrebbero essere differenti, potrebbe non avere la stessa faccia. Potrebbe non essere più un principe, riportarli in vita equivale a sfidare il Fato, credi seriamente che si lasci ingannare così facilmente?»**_  
 _«Non mi importa nulla del Fato! Se è vero quel che dici allora Morgana e Mordred potrebbero non essere cattivi, Gwen potrebbe non innamorarsi di Lancillotto facendolo soffrire!»_  
 _ **«Già...oppure potrebbero rimanere tutti come sono. E tu saresti costretto a rivivere tutto un'altra volta.»**_  
 _«NO! Questa volta non permetterò che finisca in questo modo.»_  
 _ **«Il punto è, Merlin, che nemmeno tu ti ricorderai di loro, quindi non potrai impedire il corso degli eventi.»**_  
 _«...Mi dimenticherò anche di lui?»_

 

 

«E quindi voi sareste?»  
L'anziano sorrise inchinandosi leggermente dinnanzi al bambino.  
«Sono il vostro nuovo precettore, principe.»  
Il bambino annuì solenne pulendosi come meglio poté le braghe sporche di fango.  
«Sono pronto per la lezione, maestro.»  
L'anziano sorrise, allungando una mano per arruffargli i capelli. Si accorse troppo tardi di aver agito senza pensare e ritrasse subito la mano, ma il bambino non se la prese, anzi, sorrise mentre gli occhi gli si illuminavano.  
«Mia madre mi fa sempre così, ho il sospetto che ve l'abbia rivelato come uno dei trucchi più efficaci per tenermi buono, maestro.»  
L'uomo sorrise e annuì.  
«Mi avete scoperto principe, per questo vi faccio dono di una giornata libera. Tornate pure ai vostri divertimenti, lo studio può benissimo aspettare domani.»  
Il bambino sorrise, gioioso e ringraziando l'uomo corse verso il prato in cui stavano giocando i suoi amici. D'improvviso, nel bel mezzo della corsa si fermò, poi giratosi, ritornò sui propri passi.  
«Perdonate,» disse una volta che fu tornato davanti all'uomo «ma io ho la sensazione di avervi già incontrato da qualche parte, è possibile?»

 

_**«Questa è una tua scelta. Lui essendo morto purtroppo non può farla, ma tu sì. Puoi scegliere di rinascere anche tu, potrai avere una nuova vita, ma non è detto che i vostri destini si intrecceranno nuovamente. Potresti non vederlo mai più oppure incontrarlo quando ormai lui è un vecchio. Invece se scegli di ricordarti di lui - e di lui solamente- sarai costretto a restare vecchio, così come sei ora. Sarai costretto a vederlo mentre stringe un'altra tra le sue braccia, sarai nuovamente costretto a vederlo morire.»** _  
_«Perché posso scegliere di ricordarmi di lui e non di tutti gli altri?»_  
 _**«Piccolo umano, non te l'ha mai detto nessuno? L'amore è il più forte degli incantesimi. Cancellare dalla mente di una persona viva i ricordi del suo amato contro la sua volontà è impossibile.»** _  
_«Bene. Ho capito e ho preso la mia decisione.»_  
 _**«Come desideri, Signore dei Draghi...»** _

L'uomo sentì le lacrime appannargli la vista.  
«Molto probabile, forse in un'altra vita...»  
Il bambino lo guardò accigliato poi scrollò le spalle e riprese la corsa verso i suoi amici. Arrivato a metà strada si fermò nuovamente e si voltò.  
«Non mi avete detto come vi chiamate, io sono Artù!»  
L'uomo sorrise scuotendo la testa, lasciandosi sfuggire una singola lacrima che gli rigò il volto fino a raggiungere la candida barba bianca.  
«Il mio nome, principe, è Merlino.»

 

_...and the beginning of a legend._


End file.
